


the heartbeat of the stars

by mermaidbutch



Series: requests/gifts [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, KasuSaaya is soft and I don't appreciate it enough, Short & Sweet, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidbutch/pseuds/mermaidbutch
Summary: Saaya laughs softly. “You really don't know all that much about constellations for someone who rambles about the heartbeat of the stars so much.”“Heh. But you love when I ramble, don't you?”“I love when you do anything, Kasumi.”





	the heartbeat of the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gloochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloochi/gifts).



> For a friend on the Bandori rarepair discord!

Kasumi awakes to the sound of a heartbeat. It's a soft and rhythmic pulse, ebbing and flowing as the stars dance overhead. 

 

She turns to the girl sleeping next to her. “Saaya,” she whispers. 

 

Saaya opens an eye. “Hmm? It's so late, why are you awake?”

 

“I hear it.”

 

Silently, Saaya nods. She understands exactly what Kasumi means. 

 

The two of them slowly shift around and get off the floor, careful not to disrupt the other girls. 

 

Once outside, Kasumi lets out a huge sigh of relief. “Glad we didn't wake anyone up.”

 

“Except for me,” Saaya teases.

 

“Shh…” Kasumi says. She walks forward and then lays down, sprawling her arms and legs out like a starfish..

 

Saaya follows suit, lying down closely with her hands on her stomach, watching as Kasumi smiles up at the sky. 

 

Kasumi spreads her fingers out into the dirt. The coolness soothes her, and she nuzzles her head against Saaya’s shoulder. 

 

“That one’s Orion, isn't it?” Saaya asks, pointing up at the sky. 

 

“Yes, I think so,” Kasumi replies. “Maybe? Probably.”

 

Saaya laughs softly. “You really don't know all that much about constellations for someone who rambles about the heartbeat of the stars so much.”

 

“Heh. But you love when I ramble, don't you?”

 

“I love when you do anything, Kasumi.”

 

The two girls snuggle together, warming each other up on this cold, starry night. It's soft. It's so soft, and the two of them smile like they're the only people in the world. And for this moment, they are. 

 

“The heartbeat of the stars…” Kasumi mumbles. “I've always chased it. It's been so long since I first heard them, y’know.” She smiles softly. “But I like your heartbeat too, Saaya. It's very steady, like a drummer should be.”

 

“Thank you,” Saaya says. 

 

“What's my heartbeat like, Saaya?” Kasumi asks. 

 

Saaya thinks about it for a moment. “It's… erratic. And fast. But it's charming in its own way.”

 

“Yeah?” Kasumi asks. “Tell me more.”

 

“Well…” Saaya continues. “It's complicated and unique. Always shifting rhythm. But it's yours, and that's why I love it.”

 

Saaya can see Kasumi’s grin illuminated by the starlight. “Wow…” she breathes. 

 

The girls stay like that for a while, holding each other. Warmth flows between them, shared and amplified by each other’s presence. 

 

The night begins to fade away as the sun slowly rises. 

 

“We better go back inside. Arisa’s gonna kill us if she finds us here when she wakes up,” Saaya says, a hint of mirth to her voice. 

 

Kasumi sighs happily. “Yeah…” 

 

But neither of them move. It's just so nice to be like this, just the two of them. They'd go back inside eventually, when there's no more starlight to be had. But for now, the stars are still visible. 


End file.
